


Onward We Go

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [24]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron returns... and that interrupts TC's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to address the usage of 'Daddy' and 'Poppa' and the like. It's an adopted convention since they do use English out loud for benefit of fitting in, but the underlying Cybertronian language would be far more precise on code donor, frame-type, and nature of connection (bonded/unbonded/etc).

Megatron's return to his army was not long after Soundwave and Starscream had finalized a tentative plan for liberating Cybertron. As the plan was heavily dependent on Megatron's return, neither lieutenant was all that upset to see him back. If Starscream had opinions on the coming battles and Megatron's ability to survive them, he was careful to hide them. Just as carefully, Soundwave hid all thoughts of how easy it would be to be rid of the Seeker Commander when they faced their enemy.

"Mighty Megatron, how _kind_ of you to rejoin us at last!" Starscream offered as a greeting, even as he wondered just where in the universe his wingmates had taken themselves off to. 

Megatron, having hammered out a supply agreement while also debating the situation with Prowl, Jazz, and Prime, was working out his own thoughts on how to end the menace that had taken away his very ability to reason. Optimus Prime had demanded, as his sole cost for supplying Megatron energy and materials, that any Decepticons who remained on Earth be convinced to work with the Autobots.

It opened avenues to later plans of conquering the primitive but rich planet, so Megatron had agreed lazily. Now he just had to assert his control over his army, which had been given plenty of time to be exposed to Soundwave's cure.

"How could I remain away from the dulcet tones of your voice, Starscream?" Megatron replied, optics flicking over his Air Commander for a moment. 

"Soundwave, how fare our forces?" 

He watched his communication specialist after the question, more to observe what Soundwave did not say than what he did. 

"Forces: recovering. Assignments: stealthful reconnaissance." Soundwave did not hesitate to look at his leader fully, as Megatron and his will to lead were far more useful to his own intentions than Starscream could ever be.

"I just knew you could never be parted from me for long," Starscream told Megatron after that, smirking and full of sharp edges... but genuinely pleased to have Megatron present so they could get on with the plans.

Megatron nodded at Soundwave's assessment, and at the current assignments. "We have an extension of the current truce with the Autobots that will bring supplies to us while we deal with the source of our plague on Cybertron," he informed his lieutenants. 

"Possibilities: infinite," Soundwave said with a hint of satisfaction at that. Starscream's optics gleamed; truces were such useful things, and the fool Autobots would never be guarded enough for when Megatron decided to end it.

Megatron nodded, his own optics growing a deeper red at the responses to his words. They were processing clearly enough to understand his intentions without protest -- that was excellent. The satisfied acceptance meant that it would be a little more time before one of them (almost certainly Starscream) attempted to oust him from the leadership, but he was almost looking forward to a skillful attempt instead of the blatant ones that had been common since their reawakening.

"Then we can begin prepping for our attack!" Starscream crooned, sending out a recall to all of his Seekers so they could be prepped for true war.

Megatron let his engine growl, all hungry agreement, and they put their processors together on planning that assault.

`~`~`~`~`

"Slag it, no!" Thundercracker cursed as the recall lit up in both his and Skywarp's awareness. They had been on the verge of working out exactly how to handle the meeting with Midnight... and now they had to report back to base?!

"Guess the femme will just have to wait for us to finish up with Starscream," Skywarp said idly, but he filed away how deep that disappointment ran. Thundercracker was in aft over processor for this Autobot, and that kept setting Skywarp ill at ease. He'd eliminated suitors in the past... but that had always been someone pursuing Thundercracker, not the other way around.

Thundercracker nodded sharply, accepting that he had to abide by Starscream's summons, but he narrowed his communication as tight as he could to risk one send to his lover.

::I told him.::

He hoped it reached her, with the background of being unable to see her at this point.

`~`~`~`~`

Midnight was standing still as Wheeljack and Ratchet measured her for the jetpack they had started, tentatively, designing for her. It took every scrap of self-control she had to remain still as she heard _his_ voice cutting in on that intimate bandwidth.

He told who... no, the inflection was too clearly sacrosanct. He'd told Skywarp, and that....

She knew her internal controls were struggling to keep her plating from heating with the complex emotions she was feeling. It just wouldn't do, though, to betray her thoughts to either Wheeljack or Ratchet. Especially Ratchet. 

"How long do I have to stand here?" she complained, letting her voice mimic her daddy, Sideswipe, because that would push Ratchet harder to turn her loose. He **knew** the dangers of keeping Daddy still too long... and she so was not thinking about any other connotations of that, just because she had Thundercracker on her mind!

"Almost done, scraplet," Wheeljack reassured her as Ratchet chuckled.

"Don't want this thing scuffing your plates, do you?" Ratchet countered when Midnight did twitch a little.

"No... just... it's a really pretty day out there," Midnight whined a little, trying to wrap this up so she could go spin her wheels.

Ratchet started to say something else, but Wheeljack caught his friend's hand behind Midnight's back and pulled him away. "Go on, scraplet," the inventor said, his experience with all of his 'creations' letting him know that she just needed to run. Why was something he didn't know, but right now she was as edgy as Silverbolt ever got.

"Thanks!" Midnight left them both behind pretty quickly, and Ratchet watched her leave with a thoughtful look.

"She matured too fast," was his opinion.

Wheeljack snorted and laughed at that. "Had to make up for her Daddy never really getting to that part," he teased Ratchet, head-fins flashing with mirth. He even managed to duck the measuring tool thrown at him.


End file.
